1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image display apparatus, a cathode-ray tube (a Braun tube) and a flat panel display (FPD) have been known. As a flat panel display (FPD), a liquid crystal display (LCD), an EL (electroluminescent) display (ELD), a plasma-display panel (PDP), and a field emission display (FED) or the like are available. In the field emission display (FED), an electron-emitting device emits an electron beam to a light-emitting member such as a fluorescence substance so as to emit a light. Therefore, it can be said that the field emission display is an electron beam display that is the same as the cathode-ray tube.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2002-270117, 2001-023547, and 2003-229079 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,995), it is disclosed that a transparent conductive layer is provided on a surface (an image display area) at the side of a viewer in order to prevent dust from being attached on that surface. Further, such a conductive layer is typically defined to be a ground potential according to a method for connecting the conductive layer to a metal portion of a steel case to involve or fix the display panel or the like.